


A Charming Addition

by DobbyRocksSocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Little bit graphic?, Murder, Nat is an Uber Driving Serial Killer, Natasha likes Tony, No superheroes, She didn't expect that, TW - Physical abuse (Man to Woman), TW - sexual assault/creepy men need to keep their hands to themselves, Tony is... Tony, serial killer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He isn't what she thought he was. She likes him. It's a new experience.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Charming Addition

_ Her seatbelt was fastened behind her; clipped in to stop the annoying bleep, but not holding her in place the way it was designed for. It was strange, sure, but then this was New York, and strange behaviour was to be expected.  _

_ She was hot, and he smirked to himself as he looked at her profile. Many Uber drivers didn’t allow passengers to sit in the front, but she hadn’t minded when he’d slipped into the seat beside her.  _

_ In fact, she’d smiled at him, her eyes alight with something.  _

_ Moving slowly, he shifted his hand, reaching over to run the tips of his fingers up her thigh. The driver didn’t even twitch.  _

_ “You like this, baby?” he asked, a salacious grin on his face because of course she did. Women loved him, after all. “Yeah, you like this.”  _

_ His fingers moved higher, and when she stopped at a redlight, he moved further, along her hip and across the bottom of her stomach where her seatbelt should be. It was then she slapped his hand away.  _

_ “Not while I’m driving,” she murmured, her voice low and husky.  _

_ He shivered, desire shooting though him. She definitely wanted him, he could hear the excitement in her tone.  _

_ “So pull over somewhere, baby. I’ll make you feel good.”  _

_ She nodded, her lips lifting. “As you wish.”  _

… 

She recognised him as soon as he climbed into the passenger seat. Tony Stark, in the flesh. He was just as handsome in person as he was on the front cover of the magazines he often graced; perhaps even more so. 

“Where too?” she asked him, smiling when he looked at her like he was surprised she was even there. 

“Oh. Uh, Stark Tower, please,” he said, waving a hand randomly in front of him. “Take the longest way possible, please.” 

Her eyebrow rose at the request, but she nodded, wondering if he was going to live up to his name. She found herself hoping he didn’t. There was something about the way he was slumped in the passenger seat that screamed exhaustion. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, breaking her own rules of talking to her clients. 

He blinked and then smiled tiredly at her. “I guess? People are just… exhausting sometimes.” 

She snorted. He wasn’t wrong. 

“Do you ever… do you ever wish that you could just be completely anonymous in a crowd?” 

Natasha’s lips turned up in a small smile. Being anonymous was her speciality. “I don’t really have the problem of being well known, Mr Stark.” 

“Ugh. Tony. Please? I get enough of ‘Mr Stark’ from… the rest of the world. Just for a moment, I’d like to be… just Tony.” 

“Just Tony, huh? I can do that. So, just Tony, how has your day been?” 

Tony laughed, and it was a nice sound, Natasha found. “My day has been awful. How has your day been, Miss?” 

“Just Natasha,” she said, making him smile again. “And my day has been fine. Relatively boring, in fact.” 

“ _ Boring _ ,” Tony murmured. “What I wouldn’t give.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, and when Natasha finally pulled up outside Stark Tower, Tony seemed a little happier than he had when he’d gotten into the car. 

He was certainly different than she’d expected him to be. 

“I like your bracelet,” he murmured with a small smile, nodding to the charm bracelet on her wrist. “It… suits you. I’m not sure why but…” he shook his head. “Thanks for the ride, Natasha.” 

… 

_ “Get in the back,” she told the man waiting, when he’d opened the passenger door. She didn’t know why she did it, her fingers were itching for it, but something stopped her.  _

_ Her mind flashed to Tony, but she shook it away. One car ride would not change who she was; nor should it.  _

_ But… she’d been wrong about him, hadn’t she? What if she was wrong about the others.  _

_ The man climbed into the back of the car and immediately seemed to lose himself in his phone, tapping at the screen as she drove.  _

_ When she let him out, she smiled to herself. He didn’t know how lucky he was.  _

… 

“I hoped it would be you again,” Tony said, as he climbed into the car. He seemed less exhausted, and he smiled exuberantly at her. “How are you, just Natasha?” 

She grinned at him. “I’m good. How are you, just Tony?”

Laughing, Tony said, “I am  _ excellent.  _ We’re undertaking a new project with SI, working on prosthetic limbs. Oh, Stark Tower again, please.” 

“Long route?” 

He nodded. “Why not? I’m only going to get lectured by my PA when I get home anyway, might as well stretch it out.” 

Chuckling, Natasha pulled onto the road. 

“So, prosthetics?” 

He nodded, and with his hands flying everywhere, started a very rambly explanation. She knew, when his father died, that Tony had moved the company away from weapons and more into technology, but he seemed… ecstatic about this new project of his. 

The trip seemed to take less time this time, and when Natasha pulled up, Tony blushed charmingly. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his cheeks searing red in the darkness of the cab. “I shouldn’t have subjected you to that. I didn’t even ask you about your day.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” she told him with a soft smile. “Maybe next time, hmm?” 

“Is there a way I can request you specifically?” Tony asked, eyes alight with hope. 

She nodded, showing him how to do it on his app, and he nodded, grinning at her. “Until next time then, Miss Natasha.” 

“Bye, Tony.” 

She watched him enter the tower before she pulled off from the curb, a small smile on her face. 

She liked him, she decided.

… 

_ A hand caressed her shoulder, creeping down until it was nudging at the top of her bra strap. This one was brazen, she thought to herself, even as she pulled up a little used side street. There was a multistory carpark just a few roads away; the perfect place to dump a body at the time of night.  _

_ The man behind her chuckled low in his throat. “Bad girl, going off track. You want me, darling? Want me to show you a good time?”  _

_ She didn’t reply, merely turned into the carpark and drove up and up and up until she couldn’t rise anymore.  _

_ “You coming in the back, baby? More room to spread you out back here.”  _

_ She turned off her engine and slipped from her seat, closing the door behind her. When she opened the back door, she gestured for him to get out.  _

_ “On the hood,” she told him, meeting his eyes. “I don’t like a mess on my seats.”  _

_ “Oh, such a bad girl. I’m going to make such a mess of you.”  _

_ She smirked, amused. “Back atcha.”  _

… 

“You have a new charm,” Tony said, his eyes on her bracelet curiously. She’d picked him up quite a few times, now, and he always glanced at it. 

She wouldn’t be surprised if he had the bracelet memorised by now. 

She nodded. “I have.” 

“Why a mop?” he asked, grinning. “Not that it isn't a charming addition, of course, but you don’t strike me as being particularly passionate about cleaning.” 

“I don’t like a mess,” she replied with a secretive smile. 

… 

_ She hadn’t started driving for Uber with the intention to kill people. She’d wanted to turn an honest living for the first time in her life.  _

_ It hadn’t taken a week until the first man came onto her; apparently female uber drivers were only in it for one thing. The first man she’d let get away with it; he’d taken her rejection with a good natured laugh, and given her five stars and a sizable tip.  _

_ The second man hadn’t been so good-natured, and when he’d called her a slut, she’d imagined gutting him slowly, making him scream for a different reason than the one he was trying to promise her.  _

_ While she carried a small knife for her protection, she hadn’t used it that time either.  _

_ She was trying.  _

_ The third man had been her limit. Not even a month into the job and the first body was left in an alley, his wallet and phone removed from him.  _

_ She read it the morning after in the paper while she drank her coffee. A robbery gone wrong, the police were looking for witnesses.  _

_ There weren’t any; she’d made sure of that.  _

_ Natasha hadn’t intended for it to become a thing. She really hadn’t. But the men never learnt, and her knife was always ready, pressing comfortingly against her thigh in a holster she’d hoped to not need anymore.  _

_ This was who she was. It was stupid to pretend otherwise.  _

… 

“I never thought to ask before, but you’re safe, right?” Tony asked one night, as they drove around the streets of Brooklyn. “I’ve seen the news about the Uber murderer, you know? I guess it made me worry about you.” 

“You know that it’s not someone murdering Uber drivers,” she asked. “It’s a murderer who is also an Uber driver.” 

“But you might have met them!” Tony said, throwing his hands up. “I just… I want you to be safe. You’re safe, right?” 

“I’m safe, Tony,” she said with a nod. “I know how to protect myself, okay?” 

He nodded, but she could see the uncertainty in him, the worry. It warmed her inside. 

She’d seen the looks he’d been giving her lately, and wondered how long it would be until he asked her on a date. She wondered more about what her answer would be. 

Natasha had never been one for dating before; she wasn’t particularly drawn to many people, but Tony… 

He was different. 

When she pulled up at Stark Tower, he handed her a small white card. The black writing curled up prettily, but she could still read the print easily. 

“In case you ever need me,” he said quietly. “That’s my private number, and… you can call anytime. For any reason. Okay?” 

Natasha reached over to squeeze his hand. “Thank you.” 

… 

_ She loved to watch the snow fall; she really hated snow. It was a contradiction, of course, but snow just made covering your tracks that much harder.  _

_ She’d almost decided it wasn’t worth it, but the blossoming bruise on her cheek had made her decision for her.  _

_ That he was drunk wasn’t an excuse in her book.  _

_ He’d left a mess in her car though, his blood soaked into the upholstery of the passenger seat, and splashed on the mirror. She’d knew she’d have to valet the car herself, of course, but she was more irritated that she’d have to take herself off duty early.  _

_ Checking her phone, she realised that Tony had requested a pick up and sighed to herself. She couldn’t go to him like this.  _

_ He was a genius, wasn’t he?  _

_ She’d already wondered a few times if he knew more than he was letting on. If he did, if he still requested her… she wasn’t sure if that was brave or stupid. Possibly both.  _

_ Closing the app on her phone, Natasha turned the car around and headed for home, angry that the neanderthal had cost her time with her favourite customer.  _

… 

“A snowflake?” he asked, looking at her bracelet. “It’s pretty, I like it. Fitting for the weather too.” 

She nodded, grinning at him. “I like snowflakes. They’re unique.” 

He nodded, and then surprising her, Tony reached out to straighten the bracelet on her wrist. 

“What charm would you have added for me?” he asked. 

She met his eyes with her own, reading the knowledge there, the acceptance and the mild curiosity. 

Eventually, Natasha smiled. “We’ll never know. I like you, just Tony.”


End file.
